The Yato Clan Overgrowth
by ivydurden
Summary: “Gin-chan... When I woke up this morning, my clothes were tighter, my boobs seemed bigger and there was hair in some places I didn’t have before.” Gintoki’s reaction was priceless. GintokixKagura ONGOING
1. Chapter 1

**Description:** "Gin-chan... When I woke up this morning, my clothes were tighter, my boobs seemed bigger and there was hair in some places I didn't have before." Gintoki's reaction was priceless. GintokixKagura

**AN**: I'm not actually satisfied with this chapter, but I tried! Ah, GinKagu is just love! My English is bad and the characters might be OOC, but I hope you like it. Thank you! (and I really don't know when I'll post chapter two)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gintama or any of it's characters, but I wish I was Hideaki Sorachi's wife(or not).

**The Yato Clan Overgrowth**

_Written b__y Teh'Elric_

**Chapter I** – Waking up with bigger boobs isn't about the hormones

Gintoki woke up, changed clothes, brushed his teeth and went drink some strawberry milk, like he always did. He was surprised that Shinpachi didn't arrive yet, but he remembered that he had promised to go grocery shopping with his sister. Kagura wasn't up yet, as always. But it didn't take long for the silver haired samurai hear the closet door opening. He was just about to say what he thought about her being up late, but something a lot worst caught his attention. He froze, staring at Kagura. Her body… Even her hair! What the hell?!

"_Gin-chan…" She mumbled, as she walked towards him in a lazy way. "When I woke up this morning, my clothes were tighter, my boobs seemed bigger and there was hair in some places I didn't have before."_

"You…What happened?!" He shouted, kind of desperate. He was really hysteric. Couldn't blame him though, it wasn't a normal sight.

"I need some new clothes and some sukonbu." She announced, ignoring his last question.

"Oi! Don't ignore me! What the hell happened here?!" Gintoki needed an answer for this madness. It wasn't normal. Why did Kagura turn into a 18 year old over the night?!

"I grew up, you idiot. Isn't that obvious, you idiot?" Kagura answered in a simple way.

"You don't need to call me idiot twice! And no, it isn't normal!" The samurai said hysterically.

"It isn't?" Kagura asked, now a bit curious.

"No, it isn't!"

"Oh."

"You need new clothes. God, I can't believe this is happening. Why me? Why do I have to live my life with a nerd, a gluttonous brat, a giant alien dog, an old hag and her something like pet dog, a woman-gorilla, a mayo-freak, a sadist, a masochist ninja, a gorilla and a terrorist and his pet penguin?!" Gintoki said looking up, as if he were begging to god for help.

"Get over it, idiot." Kagura answered simply.

"Shut up! You just ruined my life even more!" Gintoki replied, pointing at her. "What am I supposed to do now?!"

"Get me some new clothes and some sukonbu, did you forget it already, idiot?" She said like if it were obvious.

"Oi, calling me an idiot isn't even funny anymore."

The door opened suddenly and the four eyed samurai came in, as usually.

"ACK! SHINPACHI!" Gintoki shrieked as he saw the boy coming in the door and quickly pushed Kagura back in the closet. "Go get some of your sister's clothes, NOW!"

"Huh? What?!" The boy was confused. Gintoki just pushed him out of the room.

"JUST GO!" Gintoki said closing the door. Ah, this is going to be troublesome.

"Gin-chan, I'm hungry!" Kagura shouted from inside the closet.

"Shut up! Your overgrowth is doing to cause me tons of problems!" He rested his back on the closet. "Why did this have to happen?!"

"This always happens to teenagers! It's called puberty, idiot."

"Puberty doesn't work like that! At least not with humans!"

"I'm not human."

"Good observation. I guess that explains it."

It didn't take long for Shinpachi to come back. Gintoki rushed towards him when saw him coming inside the living room.

"Did you get it?!" Gintoki asked desperately to the boy in front of him.

"Yes, here." He gave Gintoki a bag. Gintoki opened it.

"A BIKINI? ARE YOU MAD? WHY DID YOU GET A BIKINI YOU IDIOT?!" Gintoki threw the bag on Shinpachi.

"My sister said you were a disgusting pervert too." Shipachi said.

"YOU'RE SO USELESS, GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!" Gintoki shrieked, pushing him out of the little apartment.

But, just out of nowhere, he was surprised by a kick right in his face. Otae always had a good aim.

"You pervert samurai! What did you want my clothes for?!" She yelled, as she stood at his front while Gintoki laid lifeless on the floor.

"…You got it wrong…" He muttered with his last breaths, trying uselessly to get up. "…And why do you people keep duplicating and coming out of nowhere…?"

"ADRIAAAAAAAAAN!" Kagura announced suddenly jumping out of the closet.

--

Everything seemed to pass slowly. Everyone's expressions seemed to change at the sight of the red haired woman. As she landed on the floor, everything was still silent. They all stared at her big blue eyes, long red hair bouncing from the impact. Pale skin, making her eyes even more beautiful. Her tight clothes made her breast even bigger too. Then everyone looked at the samurai once again.

--

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS WOMAN WITH SUCH TIGHT CLOTHES!? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TRYING TO HIDE THIS?!" They both yelled at the same time, now kicking or stepping on the silver haired man that was on the floor.

"MY INTESTINEEEES! OI, I FEEL SOMETHING HARD COMING OUT OF MY FLUFFY PART!"

Almost at once, they gave him their backs and went out of the apartment.

"Pff… A man that age still hiring prostitutes…"

"Gin-san, you disappointed me… You should be thinking on you future…"

"What's with all this noise?" Now it was Otose's time to appear out of nowhere. When she stepped inside the apartment, she saw a red haired woman standing in front of Gintoki.

"…….." Stare.

"…I see…" She closed the door immediately.

"NO WAIT! EVERYBODY GOT IT WRONG! OI, LISTEN TO ME!" But all his screams were useless. He finally got up, extremely irritated, and sat on his usual couch.

"Gin-chan, what's the matter?" Kagura asked, innocently.

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?" He smacked her in the head as he always did. "You destroyed my life!!"

"I need new clothes… And I want sukonbu. Why didn't you get either of them yet, idiot?" She said obviously.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT LIKE THAT!!" The silver samurai yelled. But then he suddenly wrapped his arms over his belly. "…ACK! THE BATHROOM, I NEED!" He shrieked, now running towards the bathroom. He closed the door fast.

Kagura just watched all his scene then sighed and went to the couch, staying there for a few minutes. Growing up sure is tiring. Her tight clothes were really bothering her. 'What should I do? These clothes are itchy now!' Using her bigger brain(yes, that part grew too) she came with a wonderful idea.

She headed towards Gintoki's room, decided of what to do. Opened the closet and picked one of the same kimonos he always wore. In front of it, she started taking off her clothes, with some difficulty. But suddenly heard the door screeching open and looked sideways.

"Where did I put the por…" He didn't complete the phrase. Right there, in front of him, was a full grown version of Kagura taking off her clothes and showing a considerable amount of skin of her chest. He stared at her for a while, maybe amazed by what she had turned into.

"Guess it isn't here." He closed immediately, still maintaining his pose.

He took a deep breath outside the bedroom. 'Calm yourself, Gintoki, she's still as childish as she was before.' He started to relax a bit more, but another question came to his mind. 'Oi… What was she doing in my room?'

He opened the door again, surprising her one more time, and not giving a damn if she was nude or not. But for her relief, she was already completely dressed with one of Gintoki's kimonos.

"Gin-chan, I feel so free suddenly!" Kagura said, spinning. But stopped and put her hand on her chin, as if she wore thinking. "Maybe it's the fact that I'm not wearing panties?"

"Oi!! What are you doing?!! Take off those clothes right now!!"

"No. I will not let my body be harmed by you, pervert!"

"What?! Just take them off!"

"But Gin-chan, my clothes are so tight and you didn't buy me sukonbu!" She said in a sad tone.

"Don't blame me!! You've turned my life into hell!" He shouted at her and she turned silent.

Kagura looked at him for a while. She was decided _not _to take off his clothes, they were much more comfortable than hers and he didn't get any clothes for her. Plus, she was starving! With a quick act, she started running towards the door and opened it. Gintoki ran after her. He didn't manage to catch her though, but did see her at the door.

"I WON'T TAKE OFF THESE CLOTHES!" She screamed, closing the door.

"…Now how will people interpret this?" He scratched his head with both hands annoyed. Then sighed. "I guess… I'll let her do what she wants… She is a grown up now."

And the samurai stared at the closed door. Things change so fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I couldn't keep away, could I? This is the second chapter for this fanfic. My writing style has changed a bit, but not that much. More GinKagu will come later on. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Kids grow up... But their maturity doesn't.**

"Oh! Kagura-chan! I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you!" Otae said, smiling and apologizing for what happened earlier. She was sitting at the table, Shinpachi was by her side. "But... you've changed."

"Changed! More like TURNING INTO A DIFFERENT PERSON!" Shinpachi shrieked, still not believing on what his sister was saying.

"Now, now, no need to yell." Otae said after punching her brother in the face. "Kagura-chan, what's with these clothes your wearing that smells like old man?"

"Oh, this is one of Gin-chan's kimonos!" She said smiling childishly. Event though she was apparently eighteen, it was only the looks. Her mind was still the same.

"Well, we can get rid of that." She smiled and took Kagura towards her room. "Shin-chan, clean up the table, will you?"

Once in the room, Otae opened her wardrobe, revealing a collection of kimonos, in all types of styles and colors. Kagura liked the red ones best, but she couldn't keep herself to wander her eyes on the other ones.

"Take two of them, the ones you like the most." She smiled.

"Thank you, Anego!" Kagura smiled and picked the two red ones. "But I'll miss my chinese outfit, though..." She sighed, kind of sad that her clothes didn't fit on her anymore.

"A chinese outfit isn't so hard to find, I could get you one by the end of the day. Just go back to the Yorozuya and throw that smelly thing you're wearing away, okay?" She smiled as always. Kagura did as she told her to.

When she got back to the Yorozuya, she found Gintoki watching TV in the living room. She managed to catch his attention by arriving finally.

"Are you gonna take my clothes off or not?"

"Anego gave me these kimonos, but I want my chinese outfit!" She said.

"Take it off already!" He yelled towards her.

"Gin-chan wants to see me without clothes that much?"

"Oi! It's not like that!" He turned to look at her one more time. And he still was impressed by how much she changed. While he didn't look at her, it seemed that he was still talking to a fifteen year old brat. But when he looked at her... It was something completely different. The more the subject of her without clothes was mentioned, the more he wanted to actually see it. He almost did, earlier. "Just go put on some decent clothes!"

But she didn't do that. Even though she grew up, the kimono was still loose on her. He avoided looking at her, and his mind was still thinking of how his life would be from now on.

"Gin-chan..."

"What?"

"I'm hungry." Kagura said.

"Why did you run away for then?" He turned back to her again.

"I went to see Anego, but her food tastes like Shinpachi peed on Sadaharu's poo."

"...Oi, how do you even know that?"

She still hadn't eaten since the morning, and it was almost lunch time now. Gintoki was starting to get hungry too. Since Shinpachi didn't leave the groceries there, there was nothing to eat in the apartment.

"Yeah, yeah, come with me, we'll go eat somewhere." He got up from the sofa. "Just go change your clothes."

Kagura did as she was told to, one more time. She put on one of the red kimonos Otae had given her, the shorter one. It looked amazing on her, and Gintoki was the first to notice that.

They got out of the Yorozuya, and the first thing they saw was Otose at the end of the stairs.

"Gintoki! Pay me that rent!" She yelled, but then she noticed that a red haired woman was at his side, and stared at her. "You got yourself a girlfriend now? How can you manage a girlfriend if you can't even manage the rent?" The old lady said while examining Kagura from feet to head.

"To hell with the re-"

"What is she, a prostitute then?" She interrupted him one more time. She didn't actually care if Kagura was hearing the whole thing. "She looks familiar."

"She's Kagura. She suddenly overgrown from night to day, I think it has something to do with eating so much and-"

"Kagura? That gluttonous brat? It can't be!" She wasn't more amazed than Gintoki though. "So that's why you took her in, you disgusting pervert!"

"OI! PAY ATTETION TO WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY!" Gintoki was about to turn hysteric again, but Otose shut the door on his face.

"Gin-chan, I'm hungry."

"Is food the only thing that you can think of?"

She looked down like she was feeling guilty.

"You're offended by me saying that you only care about food and not by being called a prostitute?"

They finally made it to a restaurant nearby, and they dragged Shinpachi to pay it, since it was all his fault.


End file.
